


Aphrodisiac

by ruskarmelita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Aphrodisiacs, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Marriage, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missions Gone Wrong, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: You, along with your master, Anakin Skywalker, were sent on a mission to a remote world where you stumbled upon very strict religious and ancient rules, clashing with the morale of the Jedi Code. But your master would doanythingto protect you from harm, even by going as far as damning the Jedi Code in the most unexpected way.A sequel is now available to you:Desire. Please read thisafteryou are done with this story.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 240





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a story I read so many years ago of Anakin/Ahsoka traveling on a mission to a similar world with their own religious and ancient views of the society and something similar happening between Anakin and Ahsoka and for the love of God, I can't find the damn story anywhere and I was desperate to write my own.
> 
> But if you happen to know what I'm talking about, then please let me know the name of the story and where I can find it. Because not knowing is killing me and will make me write more stories such as these. And I just can't stop because I love exploiting Anakin's dark side. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

“ _She_ cannot be allowed here.”

“ _She_ is my _padawan_.”

“I’m sorry, Master Jedi, but these are our Laws.”

Your master stood in front of one of the Chiefs, his features constricted into barely concealed rage as he curled his hands into fists, his leather gloves creaking under the pressure. The Chief did not bulge, calmly staring at the Jedi standing in front of him with a passive look on his face. 

“Your tribe asked for the Council’s help,” your master started, his voice a tense knot as he slowly pronounced each word through his clenched teeth. “They sent _me_ , along with my padawan, who is on the verge of becoming a Jedi Knight herself. I don’t see the reason why she would be denied the entrance to your village. She is as much of a Jedi as I am.”

“But she is a _female_ ,” the Chief argued, pointing his long slender finger in your direction as you stood timidly behind your master, his towering form overshadowing yours. “And she is of age. An unmarried female is a vixen amongst our people. She cannot be allowed to cross the threshold into our village and tempt our men with her unholiness.”

Your master’s jaw ticked, his shoulders strained under immense pressure as he fought with himself to control his rage. You stepped forward, placing your hand on his back.

“Master, I can wait inside the ship” you softly told him, earning a sharp look from him.

“This mission can take days, [Y/N],” he told you. “I can’t expect you to stay on the ship for that long - “

“She will be staying in the dungeons,” the Chief announced, which earned him both enraged and addled looks from you and your master as you both turned your heads to stare at the Chief.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” you asked, your patience finally snapping as you glared at the humanoid being in front of you. 

“Control your padawan,” the Chief snapped, baring his sharp teeth at you. The only thing stopping your master from lashing out was your hand still positioned on his back. That, and the Jedi Code, stating he had to protect the people that requested the Council’s help. 

“ _No_ ,” your master’s voice was absolute.

“That is not negotiable,” the Chief stated, motioning for his two guards to come forward. “She must be placed under security for the safety of my men. I cannot allow her to walk freely outside our grounds.”

“That is the most kriffed up - “

“ _Anakin_ ,” you voice was a pitch higher as you looked at your master, drawing his attention and the intense gaze of his blue eyes on you. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay,” Anakin snapped, his fury dancing in his eyes as he gazed at you. “We’ve come here to _help_ them, and this is how they repay our kindness? By wanting to lock you up just because we don’t conform to their religious views and their ancient traditions? I won’t allow them treating you in such a way - “

“Master,” you softly called out, shaking your head. “It’s not worth getting into another trouble with the Council. Remember what happened _last time_?”

Anakin’s face twitched. “I still don't agree with this,” he growled and you smiled. 

“It will only be a maximum of a few days,” you tried to console Anakin as much as you could. “If you hurry up with the mission it might be less than a day,” you smirked, earning a glare from your master as he scoffed.

“I doubt it,” he answered with a sigh, turning his gaze back at the Chief who was expectantly waiting on your decision. “If you lay even a finger on her, I will not hesitate to show you the true power of the Jedi. Let this be a warning to you.”

The Chief did not reply, merely nodded his head as the two guards surrounded you, leading you away from your master and his safety as you were stripped from your lightsaber and led through the outskirts of the village towards what you expected to be the dungeons. 

___

You sighed, leaning your back against the cold stone as you looked around your surroundings, a bleak space located under ground with barely any light and moist and suffocating air of the dungeons. This truly was an ancient structure, with bare walls and large stones, with metal bars keeping you locked away inside the small cell. You didn’t even have a bed and the only place to relieve yourself was a hole in the ground in one corner of the room, reeking of foul smells.

These people truly considered you to be a threat to their inner structure, claiming you to be a demon walking the lands of their planet, simply because you were unmarried and unclaimed due to your age. Even when you master repeatedly told them over and over again that the Jedi Code did not allow for these types of commitments amongst themselves due to their celibacy and strict code of no attachments, the Chiefs did not understand, claiming that the Gods would punish them should they allow you to walk freely amongst them all. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech outside the cell and when you looked up through the dim lighting of the place, you saw a tall figure approaching you with someone else behind them. Your eyes trained on the figure and only when they stopped at the foot of your cell were you able to recognize the features of your master staring back at you.

“Master!” you exclaimed, running up to him as the door to the cell opened by one of the guards and Anakin rushed in, instantly embracing you in his hold. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking at your face, his gaze hard on you. Any other person would have felt intimidated by his gaze but not you. You were used to seeing him like this, knowing that sometimes his emotions overruled his actions and you saw the glimpse of his _other_ side peeking in, the Dark Side he almost immersed himself in when battling with the Sith Lord at the end of the Clone Wars. Anakin was considered to be an unconventional Jedi and you were lucky to have him as your master.

“I’m fine,” you told him, leaning away from him to take a better look at his face. “But what are you doing _here_? Don’t tell me you are already done with the mission, it’s only been a few hours at most.”

“No,” Anakin shook his head, a twitch of his jaw catching your gaze. “You were released from here. Now come on, we don’t have all day to stand around in this place of a dump.”

You frowned. “Released? But how? I thought - “

“It doesn’t matter how,” Anakin interrupted you with an impatient tone. “All that matters is that you are now allowed to walk freely on the grounds of the village alongside me. Let’s get this arrangement over with and finish the mission as soon as possible, okay?”

You watched your master in front of you, trying to read into his agitation and nervousness, which was uncharacteristic for the Jedi claimed to be Hero With No Fear. But you wouldn’t question him here nor now, as he was clearly trying to get past the subject of your miraculous freedom, so you simply nodded your head, swiftly following him out of the dungeons, breathing a sigh of relief as you took a long and deep breath of fresh air. 

No sooner had you exited the dungeons when you were suddenly surrounded by a group of women, all talking in their native language as they tried to separate you from your master. You called out to him with a panic in your voice to which surprisingly he answered with the most reserved and calm tone you’ve ever heard him use ever since you both landed on this planet.

“It’s alright,” Anakin told you, giving you a small but tense smile, his eyes having an odd look to them. “Let them do whatever needs to be done. I’ll see you again tonight.”

“Tonight?” you repeated, frowning. “What’s tonight? Master, i don’t understand - “

You didn’t get to finish the sentence as you were whisked away, the women dragging you behind them as they chanted a ritual, their voices muffling your sounds of protests and you watched Anakin standing still, staring at you as you were dragged away from him. 

___

It was only when you were presented to your master later that night, clad in a simple white dress made out of some silky fabric, your hair adorned with some wild flowers and your wrists and ankles wrapped around in many jewels and stones, did you realize that something was indeed wrong when Anakin did not comment on your strange choice of clothing (not by your choice, you were stripped from your Jedi clothing and were forced to wear the dress) but instead tensely smiled back, clad in a simple outfit made out of a while shirt and his Jedi trousers, as he greeted you by what looked like some sort of an altar. The Chiefs were standing in front of you while the rest of the villagers gathered around you, all singing songs in their native language.

You stared at your master, seeking out his eyes, while he purposely avoided looking at you, his gaze focused on your hands that were wrapped around his with a white cloth, made out of a similar material as your dress. The Chiefs were chanting loudly, their voices carried across the lands of the village, the strange sounds lulling you to sleep. Your master’s grip was the only anchor in that moment, his nails digging in the palms of your hands as he gripped you, his lips tightly pressed together as he listened to the Chief that had greeted you all when you first landed.

You did not understand his words but Anakin did, and something the Chief had told him had greatly affected him as he suddenly flushed, his gaze falling back on the cloth tied around your hands, his fingers twitching in your own grip. You gave Anakin a questioning look, which he once again ignored, pretending to listen to the rest of the words spoken to him. Only when the Chief stopped and the village erupted in a loud noise, startling you with their screams, did you realize that Anakin’s face was much closer to yours when you last looked at him.

“Hold still,” he told you, his voice taut as he neared your face and you impulsively drew back, which only made Anakin tighten his grip on you. 

“What’s happening - “ you started, your own voice sounding desperate as you pleaded with Anakin to explain.

“Just stay still for a moment,” he hissed, drawing you back to him as he lowered his head. “I’ll explain everything to you later tonight. Just… let me do this.”

“Do what?” you asked and then his lips were on you, soft and warm and unlike anything you’ve ever tasted in your life and before you knew it, the kiss was over and your breath hitched in your throat as you stared at your master with wide eyes, the sounds of laughter and screams muted around you as you exclusively focused on Anakin, his own gaze boring into yours. 

You were interrupted by someone handing you a pitcher of some sort, gesturing for you to drink. You tore your gaze away from Anakin to look at the Chief as he expectantly waited for you to take a drink. 

“To unite,” the Chief said, inclining his head towards the pitcher and you slowly tilted your head, letting the viscous liquid to flow from the pitcher as you drank it. It tasted good, much better than anything you’ve ever tasted before and you gulped it down, drowning the pitcher empty much to the Chief’s approved smile, just as Anakin did the same.

It wasn’t long before you were both seated at a table amidst the other villagers, the large fire crackling and blazing its flames in the middle of a large clearing, with women dancing around it and singing their songs. You watched in silence, your mind still reeling from shock after your master abruptly kissed you without even explaining his reasoning for doing so. He had avoided talking to you through the duration of this weird celebration you were a part of and you wished for the night to be over with so you could question him about it. The wait was eating away at your insides.

But what’s more, was the weird sensation that had taken over you the more you drank, the Chiefs always supplying you with more of the liquid as you consumed it throughout the long night, your senses dulling as you were lulled in a sudden sense of tranquility and peace. You didn’t realize you dozed off until someone was gently shaking you and when you opened your eyes you were met with your master’s concerned gaze as he watched you from above, your head somehow falling on his shoulder and your whole body leaning into him.

“Perhaps we should take you to bed,” he suggested with a low voice and you nodded, leaning your whole weight on him as he raised you from your seat, saying something to the Chiefs and then leading you away from the celebrations into one of the huts, shutting the door behind him. The hut was much larger on the inside than outside and lavishly decorated with many expensive furs and colorful fabrics, the tastes clashing together to form a rather cozy space. 

“Why don’t you get ready for sleep while I guard the door?” Anakin suggested, and you nodded, heading towards the back of the hut into what appeared to be a makeshift fresher. You were glad for some fresh cold water as you splashed your face, the action making you feel a bit more alert and not as drowsy. By the time you exited the fresher, your master was seated on the edge of the bed, bare chested, and looking down at the cloth in his hands, the same one that tied your hands together just earlier. 

“What is that?” you asked, coming up to him, indicating with your fingers towards the cloth.

“Nothing,” Anakin shrugged, his gaze still down as he stuffed the cloth inside the inner pocket of his pants. “How are you feeling?”

“Me?” you asked, the question catching you off guard. “I don’t know. What - _what was all that_?”

“It’s best that we wait until tomorrow,” Anakin slowly said and you frowned. 

“But - “

A knock on the door startled you and Anakin hastily raised himself off the bed, opening the door to be presented with another basket of more food and a new pitcher of the same liquid you were drinking during the festivities. He quickly mumbled his thanks before shutting the door, setting the basket by the bed. He rummaged through it, inspecting every object inside of it as though looking for something, and then took the pitcher and gulped down a few large intakes of the liquid before handing it back to you. You wordlessly took it from him, finishing the drink in one go. You had yet to find out what it was you were both drinking, but it tasted good and it made you _feel_ good. Perhaps it was some sort of alcohol without having the taste of one. Anakin did not mind it either as he slowly sipped on it throughout the night as well, and he wasn’t the one to drink alcohol, claiming he had no tolerance for it. 

“You can take the bed and I’ll take the first shift by the door,” he finally said when the silence stretched for too long after neither of you spoke. 

“Master - “

“[Y/N],” his stern voice made you look up to see him watching you with an odd look. “Please do as I say.”

You stumbled with what you were about to say, averting your gaze as you nodded your head, biting the inside of your lip. You shifted on the bed, taking off your jewels and flowers, leaving your dress on as you climbed under the covers, covering yourself under the thick fur to try and pretend that today never happened and that the kiss was your wildest imagination, even if secretly you wished for your master in more ways than what you could ever be and simply were. A master and a padawan.

___

You felt a shift on the bed, someone sliding under the covers beside you, startling you from your light sleep. You instantly tensed, trying to recall where you were until you remembered everything that transpired the day before. You rolled in the bed, turning your body midway only to smack your face into someone’s bare chest. You lightly yelped, startled by someone’s presence so close to you until you heard your master’s voice above your head.

“It’s just me,” Anakin softly murmured, calming you down with his voice.

“Is it time for me to take the second shift?” you asked, recalling that he offered to take the first watch. 

“No,” Anakin’s voice sounded different, reserved as he answered you. You tried to shift to look at his face only for him to wrap his arms around your back, pausing your movements with his grip. 

“Master?” you asked, your voice very low.

He was quiet, the only sound was the steady rhythm of his heartbeat next to your ear as you listened to its beat and his breaths audible in the otherwise silent room. This wasn’t the first time you slept together in the same room, the missions always prompting you to make the best out of your situations and you would almost always share the bed with Anakin to keep each other safe and warm. But never quite like this, with something tangible brewing in the air, ready to be unleashed. 

“Master, what happened last night? With the ceremony?” you started, finally having enough of the awkward silence.

Anakin shifted, drawing you closer to him until you were completely pressed against him. “Promise me you won’t get angry?” he finally asked and his question made you tense up. You didn’t find it in yourself to say your answer out loud, but you quickly nodded your head, urging him to continue. 

“It was an ancient union ceremony,” he started and you frowned. What did he mean by union? “It was the only way for me to get you out of the dungeons.”

“I don’t understand - “ you started and you heard Anakin sigh. 

“Marriage,” he clarified and you froze, unable to clearly think. “The only way for you to walk freely was for me to take you as my wife, to ensure you were, as they put it, _taken care for_.”

“What - “

“I couldn’t just leave you there, [Y/N],” Anakin’s voice was desperate for you to understand. “This was the _only_ way.”

You shifted below him, pushing him on his back as you rolled over, searching for his face in the darkness until you heard an unmistakable sound of a low moan escaping Anakin’s lips and you froze.

“Are you hurt?” you asked, concern washing over you. You shifted again, raising a notch above him while your legs twisted around his, your core inadvertently rubbing against his crotch, eliciting another strangled moan from your master.

“No,” he breathed, his fingers digging into your hips. “But stop moving, _please_.” 

“Why?” you asked, slightly panicking. He was acting weird ever since the ceremony. You tried to move again only for Anakin to growl before he switched sides by flipping you under him, your back digging into the mattress under his weight. 

“Because,” he growled, his breaths short as though he struggled for air. “You are making it very _hard_ to focus with your movements.”

His hot breaths were mingling with yours as you stared at one another in the darkness, his eyes a pitch of blackness focused on you. Something stirred inside of you, a twinge of desire coursing through your body and you softly gasped when you realized that you felt something else pressing against your thigh, a hard length that was unlike anything you’ve ever felt, and definitely _not_ a lightsaber. 

Despite your master’s request, you shifted again, your core now pressing right against the unnatural stiffness, earning a low groan from your master’s lips, his hips bucking against yours. “Stop it,” he hissed while subconsciously starting to rub himself against you. The feeling intensified, your insides igniting into flames as you succumbed to a desperate sense of desire to possess the man above you, to make him _yours_. 

“I can’t,” you finally moaned when your dress rode in the process of your shuffling with Anakin, the insides of your thighs exposed. “I don’t know what’s _wrong_ with me,” you softly cried, afraid that your master would get angry with you.

“ _Kriff_ ,” Anakin swore, his breaths shuddering as he stilled himself above you. “I think they spiked our drinks.”

“What?”

“That drink they kept giving us, it had a weird taste to it but I paid no mind to it. It wasn’t alcohol so I wasn’t concerned about it being anything more than a customary drink to give to their guests,” Anakin’s voice was tense. “But I was wrong. And we both drank a lot of it.”

“So what happens now?” you asked, your insides clenching.

“I…” Anakin trailed off before you felt him shaking his head. “Kriff, [Y/N], I can’t promise you I won’t hurt you,” he sounded anguished but his voice also took a low tone, a husky note threading through his words. 

“What are you talking about, master?” you asked, your head feeling fuzzy while your insides blazed with renewed fire.

“The Chiefs told me we had to consummate this union tonight,” Anakin answered, his hands sliding down towards your thighs. “To make it official.”

“But you won’t,” you breathlessly told him, your voice strained. “Because of the Jedi Code, because of the rule of no attachments - “

“Is that what you really want?” he suddenly sounded angry, making you instantly stop speaking, his ungloved hands, one robotic and one flesh, now grasping the material of your dress, his fingers brushing lightly against your inner thigh, making you softly gasp. 

“I - I don’t know,” you stammered, feeling your cheeks flushed. “I thought it was _forbidden_.”

“Marriage is,” Anakin tried to sound composed. “Sex isn’t.”

“Is that what _you_ want?” you directed the same question back at him. 

“It’s what my body wants,” he sounded weak, his voice breaking as he tugged on the material of your dress, ripping it apart. “You have no idea the amount of strain it takes me _not_ to take you right here and now.”

“It’s the drink,” you tried to reassure him, your own hands now sliding around his chiseled chest, feeling his defined muscles under your fingertips, marveling at how his body felt under your touch. You’ve always wanted to touch him like this. “We are both drugged and we can’t clearly think - “

“I can think perfectly clear,” Anakin snapped, once again startling you with his tone, his demeanor changing into something you’ve never witnessed before. “And right now I want - I _need_ you. All you have to do is say you want it as well.”

“Master - “ your voice died as you felt his touch around the center of your heat, his fingertips brushing the entrance of your folds, already sleeked with the desire coursing through your body and you shamelessly moaned, bucking your hips into his hand. Your heard your master growl, his fingers then insistently sliding inside your folds, making you gasp louder as you tried to clench your thighs together only for Anakin to shift above you, placing his knee in between your thighs while he expertly touched your insides with the thrust of his fingers.

“Master, we can’t, _please_ \- “

“Yes, we can,” he growled, increasing his pace, his intrusion feeling welcomed as you succumbed to the blissful feeling of something other than your own fingers filling you up. You’d lost count as to how many times you’ve done this to yourself, while pretending it was Anakin’s hands that pleased you. “I know you’ve wanted me for as long as you were my padawan,” his rough voice was next to your ear, his hot breaths sending shivers down your spine. 

“Y-yes,”you moaned, feeling dirty and ashamed that he knew of your inner desires, only spurring him further on with your admittance to your secret feelings.

“Good girl,” he hissed, curling his finger inside of you, hitting a spot that made you see white stars as you screamed, bucking your hips against him. “Now say what you want me to do to you, tell me all that you’ve ever wished I’ve done to you while you pleasured yourself alone in the confines of your room.”

“M-master,” you whined, writhing under him.

“Don’t call me master,” he snapped, ramming inside of you particularly hard and you felt something break inside of you, followed by a sting of pain.

“I’m sorry,” you cried, feeling something trailing down your thighs.

“Tell me,” he insisted, withdrawing his hands from your wanting cunt, dripping with juices and something else as he shifted above you, withdrawing something from the pocket of his pants, wiping his fingers against it. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

You shook your head, your insides screaming for Anakin to place his fingers back inside, to make you feel like you were filled to the brim by his thickness, to feel his hard length inside of you. 

“ _Tell me_ ,” his voice was a rough command, one he used on a battlefield and your stomach churned, your insides clenching from desire. You liked hearing his rough voice directed at you, his anger pulsing in the air as he glared down at you, waiting for your response.

“I - I need you inside of me,” you stumbled, your face heating up as you bit your lip. 

“To do what?” he asked, toying with you as he ripped the fabric of your dress further, now exposing your naked chest to his eyes, the cool air instantly making your nipples harden and your breasts stiffen, another shot of desire going straight down to your core, your cunt leaking with more fluids. 

“Anakin, just fuck me already,” you finally snapped, earning a hard pinch on your nipple as Anakin toyed with your hardened nub and you screamed.

“Such a foul mouth,” he teased, earning a low moan as he switched to the other breast, paying equal attention to your sensitive peak. “I think we’d have to rectify that, don’t you think?”

“I don’t - “

“You’ve been breaking the Jedi Code all along. I think you’ll have to be punished.”

You didn’t even get to reply as his hot mouth collided with yours, whisking your breath away as you shamelessly moaned inside his mouth, your sounds muffled by his lips as he hungrily devoured yours, suffocating you with his tongue. You didn’t even feel him move, until something warm and hard was pressed against your opening and you instinctively widened your thighs, bringing your knees up as you locked him with your legs. 

You felt him try to push inside and you instantly tensed, feeling just how large Anakin really was, breaking the kiss with a loud gasp.

“Wait, I’m a virgin, I’ve never had - “

“I know,” Anakin answered, all the while continuing to push inside of you, stretching you around his girth with a painful gasp. “Try to relax, the pain will soon recede.”

“It _hurts_ ,” you argued, fighting him as you tried to writhe away from him. 

“Stay _still_ ,” he snapped as he suddenly pushed inside of you with a slap of his hips, making you cry out from pain when he finally filled you in, his cock now fully buried deep within your aching core. “Kriff, so fucking _tight_ ,” he moaned as he stilled inside of you while you softly gasped for air, feeling the uncomfortable burning sensation and pain accompanied by his sudden and forceful intrusion. 

You laid still, trying to catch your breath and will your inner muscles to relax while you painfully squeezed Anakin’s cock, fighting with the foreign subject buried deep within you. It only earned another groan from him as he shifted above you, raising his arms above your head to get a better angle as he rolled his hips and thus his cock, making you once more cry out from a sudden feel of pleasure coursing through your body. 

“Feels good doesn’t it?” he rasped, slowly starting to pick up the pace as he moved his length inside of you. “Soon you’ll be begging me to fuck you harder and faster, pleading with me to fill you up with my cum.”

You groaned, his words making you feel even dirtier but strangely more aroused. 

“You like when I talk dirty to you?” he growled, withdrawing himself all the way out and then ramming back in with a rough jerk of his hips, slamming his length all the way in, to the base of his cock, his balls slapping against your ass. “I can feel you squeezing me harder.”

“Mas- ah- Anakin, _please_ ,” you begged, once your body fully adjusted to Anakin’s size. 

“Already so impatient and I haven’t even started,” he chuckled darkly, rolling his hips in a tease and you let out another shameless moan. “You make such pretty sounds. Does my cock feel that good to you?”

“Y-yes, Force, _yes_ ,” you screamed as you wrapped your arms around his back, digging your nails into his skin. “ _Please_ , Anakin - “

“Not yet,” he hissed and you were confused by his words until you heard an unmistakable sound of someone opening the door to your hut and then shuffling of several feet as more than one person entered the place.

“What - “

“Ignore them,” Anakin growled, his body feeling tense under your hold, a string that was ready to be snapped. “They are here to witness the union.”

“ _What?_ ” you exclaimed, trying to hide your naked body under Anakin, feeling someone staring down at you from the darkness. 

“It’s their Law,” he answered, impatiently rolling his hips to draw your attention back to him. “Every new union is overseen by the Chiefs. We are in their hut after all.”

“ _What?_ ” 

“Focus,” Anakin snapped, as he started moving inside of you with impatient thrusts of his hips. “Forget they are here, focus on how my cock feels inside of you.”

You whined, burying your face into his chest, succumbing to the exquisite feeling of Anakin’s large length moving inside of you, his movements increasing in speed as he started ramming himself with a full force of his thrusts, making you loudly cry out with each snap of his hips. You’d be bruised by tomorrow morning and sore, and most likely unable to properly walk for at least a day. 

You started dragging your fingers alongside Anakin’s back, leaving red angry marks from your nails as you dug them into his skin, pulling him closer to you as you continuously whined and moaned, thrashing beneath him as you fought with yourself to try and forget that you had unwanted visitors inside the room with you, witnessing the sacred act. You started to withdraw once more, until suddenly Anakin halted his thrusts and then smoothly flipped you both over, with him now laying underneath you while you awkwardly sat on top of him, slightly dazed from the change in your position.

It was only when you realized that your naked body was in the full view of the Chiefs, did you let out a shriek, trying to cover yourself with your hands only to be stopped by Anakin.

“Don’t hide,” he reprimanded, stopping your wrists with one of his hands while his other one ripped the rest of the fabric off, it loosely falling around you in a heaping mess. “You’re fucking beautiful like that, did you know it?”

You flushed from his words, focusing your gaze on his face in the darkness, seeing him watch you with a wild look in his eyes.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised once you calmed down, raising his hips to remind you that you were still connected with him. You registered a pleasured shot coursing through your body, this new position making you feel hot and sweaty, Anakin’s cock lodged much deeper inside of you than before and you whined, rolling your eyes in the back of your head.

“Why don’t you show me how much you wanted this?” he asked with a raspy voice, snapping your attention back to him. 

You complied with his request, readjusting yourself on top of Anakin as you wrapped your thighs around his hips, placing your hands against his chest as you leaned forward, your breasts swaying with each of your movements. Anakin guided you to the right position until you felt much better sitting on top of him and then he placed his hands on your sides, waiting for you to make a first move.

You started with slow, unsure movements, raising yourself slightly on top of him and then slowly gliding down his slicked length, testing the new position as you adjusted to the sensation of Anakin so deep inside of you. Once you became accustomed to the feeling, your moves became much bolder, your insides squeezing Anakin’s cock with each of his thrusts as he found a rhythm with your movements.

“That’s it,” he hissed, digging his fingers into your flesh. “That’s a good girl. Keep fucking moving like that.”

You moaned, his praise only turning you on, your mind forgetting the fact that the Chiefs were watching your every move, slowly chanting under the breaths with the native tongues. You paid no mind to them, focusing on the fulness stretching your insides, filling you up with each of Anakin’s thrusts and your hurried movements, sliding down his cock with ease, wet sounds and skin on skin reverbrating through the air, sounds of passionate and rough sex filling the room. 

You felt a tense knot beginning to form inside your core, a feeling of _something_ approaching the end, ready to topple you with its force and you halted your movements, letting a low guttural moan escape your lips.

Anakin grunted as he resumed his insistent pace, ramming your hips to meet yours as you toppled on top of him, too tired to try and support yourself as you let your body succumb to the intense beating of his cock inside of you, that feeling growing more intense with each passing second, the knot becoming larger and hotter.

“Beg for me,” Anakin demanded with a breathless voice.

You would gladly beg him for anything at this point, your mind too far gone to register what was happening around you.

“ _Please_ ,” you started, your voice a high pitch sound, sounding pathetic and weak as you clutched to your master with a deathly grip. “Please, _fuck me._ I want - I want to - to cum. Please let me cum. Anakin, _please_.”

Anakin groaned as you squeezed another set of muscles around his length. “You are so good at this. _So fucking good._ You were meant to take my cock.”

You whined, gushing your pre-cum juices on his cock from his praise. You liked when he praised you, even more so now while he was passionately fucking your dripping cunt. You felt your release closer, felt it right around the edge of your consciousness and then Anakin rolled his hips and your world exploded as you unravelled around him, cumming with such intensity that you were sure you had passed out as nothing but white stars and multiray of color erupted from behind your closed eyelids.

You felt something placed under you where you were joined with Anakin but you couldn’t register what and you hardly cared as you spasmed around his length, gushing your fluids all over his cock while he fucked you through your release until you heard his own broken moan, his cock feeling stiffer inside of you until he erupted with a blissful wanton of his powerful release, spurting his warm and thick substance inside your cunt, filling you up to the brim, his cum leaking around the base of his cock still deeply lodged inside your folds.

The chanting stopped and your head felt clearer, your body humming in pure exhaustion as you collapsed on top of Anakin, burying your face in the crook of his neck as you adjusted your body around his, snuggling yourself closer to his sweaty chest. He slipped out of you when he rolled over, his semi-hard length pressed against your stomach as he readjusted his arms, wrapping them around your back as you both succumbed to your exhaustion and sleep.

___

When you woke up the next morning, you were alone in the bed and your hazy state of mind did not register someone sitting on the edge of it until you opened your eyes to meet your master’s azure eyes trained on your face. You stared at each other in silence, until the memories of last night resurfaced and your eyes widened in horror. His eyes had a guilty look in them, which he hastily averted from your face, his hands curled into fists, his Jedi robes back in place.

“I - I’m sorry,” he finally croaked, his voice thick and filled with emotion. “I shouldn’t have done that, I wasn’t myself, I _hurt_ you - “ a gleam of tears reflected in his eyes. 

“I would understand if you wouldn’t want to be my padawan any longer,” he continued, the muscles on his jaw ticking. “I would even understand if you decide to report me to the Council. I deserve this.”

You frowned, looking up at your master, his emotions clear through your bond with him. He regretted last night and most importantly, he blamed himself for what transpired here in the hut. He _hated_ himself for it. 

“Master,” you started and saw him flinch. “Anakin,” you corrected, hating how desperate you sounded. “I don’t blame you, I could _never_ blame you or hate you. Please, look at me.”

He didn’t and then you raised yourself from the bed, hissing when the soreness finally let itself known as your core throbbed from the rough intrusion inflicted upon you. You saw Anakin’s gaze flickering to yours in alarm until his eyes landed on your bare chest and then he flushed, averting his gaze once more, gritting his teeth.

“It’s alright,” you tried to sound reassuring. “I would imagine everyone’s first time would cause that type of soreness.”

When Anakin still did not respond you frowned. “Anakin, please. I don’t want what transpired last night to haunt us both. I don’t want it to damage our bond. I still need you, as my _master_.”

“Even after last night?” he finally asked, his gaze flickering to yours as he narrowed his eyes. “I know you feel differently about me, my words last night were a testament to that. That type of _relationship_ can never work in the padawan/master bond.”

“It never bothered you before,” you argued. 

“No,” he agreed. “Not until now at least. Not until we both got what we wanted.”

Your eyes widened. “You _wanted_ this?”

Anakin shifted, the muscles on his face twitching. “If I said ‘yes’, would that make a difference?”

A noise outside startled you as you recalled with horror that you were not entirely alone last night. 

“The Chiefs,” you sputtered, your face heating up as you buried your face into the cover. “ _They saw us._ ”

“Yes,” Anakin confirmed drawing your gaze back towards him when you felt him reaching for your wrist. “They would have killed us last night if we did not consummate the union.”

You gaped at him as he tied the same fabric that was used during the ceremony, now streaked with blood and other sinful fluids from last night. 

“A confirmation of our act,” he answered your silent question, your eyes boring into him as he finished with his work. “You are to proudly display it for the duration of our stay here.”

You shook your head. “I want to leave.”

His jaw twitched. “We can’t. Not until we finish this mission.”

“Screw the mission.”

“And then try to explain to the Council why we ditched it?” Anakin asked, his voice gruff. 

“I don’t want to be around these _people_ ,” you gritted through your teeth. 

“I’m sorry,” Anakin’s voice was gentle as he cupped your cheek, his eyes displaying the same thing you were feeling inside your chest. Hopelessness. “But we must finish this. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave and forget all about this, okay?”

You burst into tears, burying your head into his chest as he slowly stroked your head, his fingers running through your locks, trying to soothe your aches.

___

The mission took longer than expected and by the time you were finally done, you were eager to leave this wretched place, each place only reminding you of what transpired in this village between your master and you. It was long three weeks after you first arrived here when you were finally packing up your things, hasty in your act as you grabbed your belongings, practically running out of the hut that had been yours and Anakin’s for the duration of your stay. 

You were escorted back towards your ship by the guards and Chiefs of the village, all of them watching after you like hawks. You wanted to touch Anakin in public, but were afraid and self-conscious of the looks you would receive, growing quite tired from all the looks the villagers sent your way when you were _presented_ to them after your first night with Anakin. And then all the consecutive nights afterwards, all of them smiling and congratulating you in their native tongues, making you feel even more confused and embarrassed, having to wear the damn blooded cloth on your wrist for the whole week. 

“Thank you for your help, Master Jedi,” the Chief bowed his head in front of Anakin as you finally stopped by the ramp of your ship. 

“I do hope you won’t require any more of _my_ assistance,” your master responded, his voice tense as he glared at the Chief.

“It won’t be needed,” the Chief assured him, his gaze flickering to you and then down, his eyes trained on your stomach. “The Gods are blessing the child you carry in your womb. It is truly a gift.”

“ _What?!_ ” both you and Anakin exclaimed, your blood running cold as you stared with wide eyes at the Chief.

“She is with a child,” the Chief confirmed, bowing his head as he swiftly left you two to absorb the news, the rest of the Chiefs following with the guards in tow, leaving you and Anakin alone in the wilderness. 

  
“Kriff,” Anakin swore, his fist colliding with the metal hunk of the ship, making a bend in it under his wrath. “Obi-Wan is going to _kill_ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you felt like the story ended with an abrupt stop, then I've accomplished my goal, because honestly I wanted to leave you guessing what would happen with Anakin and reader post their revelation that she was pregnant. But I'm also itching to write a sequel, and try to resolve their emotions and feelings on the matter and how they would cope with her unexpected pregnancy.
> 
> Thoughts, anyone?


End file.
